


Счастливое Рождество

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Наступает Рождество. Элизабет приезжает в поместье Фантомхайв для того, чтобы отметить с Сиэлем этот праздник. Кто же знал, как обернётся этот день.





	Счастливое Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_469_фикшен 2018  
> Дисклеймер: Отказываюсь от любых притязаний на коммерческую выгоду от публикации.

— Господин, уже сегодня Рождество. Вы, как почётный граф, должны  
отметить его, подобающе своему статусу, — Себастьян как обычно пришёл  
будить своего господина — Сиэля. Первым делом дворецкий распахнул  
тяжёлые чёрные, с лоскутным узором в виде цветов с листьями, портьеры,  
чтобы усилить эффект бодрости. Сиэль, не спавший во время прихода  
Себастьяна, поморщился от яркого солнца и сел в постели.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю праздники. Никакие, — Фантомхайв,  
поборов приступы зевоты, выбрался из-под одеяла и свесил ноги с кровати.  
— Сегодня я предлагаю вам чай Дарджилинг, выращенный в Индии, —  
Себастьян подошёл к подносу, который принёс с собой, и аккуратно налил  
чёрный чай в небольшую чашку из фарфора, стоящую на блюдце. Когда чай  
наполнил чашку до нужного уровня, Себастьян подал подростку блюдце с  
чашечкой, исписанной голубо-синим узором арабских мотивов, подходящих  
под сегодняшний напиток. — Крепость и терпкость неявно выражены, зато  
явно чувствуется характерный цветочно-миндальный аромат.  
Сиэль сделал пару глотков и, слегка задумавшись, вернул дворецкому  
посуду, которую тот поставил на поднос.  
Себастьян переодел графа, но не в привычный синий костюм, приятный на  
ощупь, а в тёмно-бордовый, очень похожий на костюм Алоиса. Сиэль  
передёрнулся от воспоминаний об этом блондине. Это, конечно же, заметил  
демон.

— Этот костюм принесла вам юная леди Элизабет. Она сейчас в гостевой, —  
пояснил Себастьян, завязывая жёлтую ленту на шее.  
— Лиззи здесь?! — этот факт ошарашил и обременил, потому что она явно  
прибыла отмечать с ними праздник. Как всегда без приглашения. — Проведи  
меня к ней, — Себастьян завязал повязку на глазу юного графа и подал его  
трость. Сиэль, надев наследственное кольцо с большим синим камнем на  
большой палец левой руки, принял трость и отправился следом за  
Себастьяном из своих покоев в гостевую, где находилась незваная гостья.

***

Дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв открыл двери гостевой комнаты и, встав с  
боку, дал проход Сиэлю. Когда граф зашёл в комнату, он сразу же оказался в  
объятиях будущей невесты, наряженной в богато выглядящее, пышное  
болотно-зелёное платье с белоснежными подъюбниками и белыми бантами  
вокруг талии. Ворот её платья был высокий с заострёнными уголками,  
похожими на лепестки цветов; от ворота до талии шли полосы маленьких  
драгоценных камней, переливающихся на свету всеми цветами радуги и  
пришитых к платью незаметными нитками; рукава, плотно прилегающие к  
рукам, были до запястий с такими же узорными концами, как и воротник;  
юбка была украшена белыми лентами, идущими от талии до подвёрнутого  
подола юбки, на которых также присутствовали драгоценные камни.  
Золотистые волосы, по её обычаю, заплетены в два объёмных хвоста, красиво  
закрученных на концах. Макушку украшал ободок с миниатюрной,  
подходящей по цвету к платью, шляпкой, а на ногах можно было увидеть  
аккуратные балетки.  
— Сиэль! — Лиззи радостно закричала и ещё сильнее сжала возлюбленного  
в объятиях. — Мы давно не виделись! Я надеюсь, ты понял, зачем я пришла к  
тебе.  
— По плакатам и украшениям, думаю, понять не трудно, — пока Себастьян  
со своим господином шли по направлению к комнате, они успели заметить  
украшенные коридоры. Причём всё было в цветах Рождества: красном,

зелёном и белом. — Не стоило украшать моё поместье без моего ведома. Я не  
планировал отмечать Рождество.  
— Но... Как так, Сиэль? Ты хочешь лишить меня радости и праздника?  
— Элизабет огорчённо отстранилась от будущего жениха и состроила  
печальное выражение лица.  
— Нет-нет, что ты, — Фантомхайв не любил огорчать Лиззи, так как чаще  
всего это приводило к плохим последствиям. Он не мог устоять её силе  
убеждения. — Хорошо, отметим. Но только без лишних гостей, ясно?  
— Конечно, Сиэль! — девушка вновь расцвела, а глаза загорелись весёлыми  
искрами. — Тогда отправляй Себастьяна руководить подготовкой к  
праздничному ужину, — граф повернулся к дворецкому и кивком головы дал  
понять ему, что надо делать. Дворецкий в свою очередь поклонился и  
отправился на кухню, чтобы проследить за Бардом. Бард любил готовить еду  
с помощью динамита или подобных взрывных устройств. — А мы с тобой  
пойдём докупать оставшиеся украшения! — леди потащила Сиэля из зала к  
выходу из поместья, и ему ничего не оставалось делать, как поддаться вечно  
весёлому настроению подруги и волочиться следом. Придворная Элизабет  
поспешила за своей госпожой.

***

Приближался вечер: небо начало тускнеть, переходя в бледные цвета  
заката, а народ постепенно покидал ярмарку. Примеру остальных  
последовала и наша пара, находящаяся под присмотром прислуги Лиззи.  
Покинув ярмарку и зайдя в карету юной леди, они направились в поместье  
Фантомхайв.  
Путь не занял много времени, поэтому меньше чем за двадцать минут карета  
привезла их к саду знаменитого семейства. Их встретил Себастьян.  
— Всё уже готово, господин, юная леди, — он, не выражая эмоций, помог  
всем выйти из транспорта и провёл до главной столовой, где должно было  
происходить торжество.

— Вай! — Лиззи воскликнула и завизжала от увиденного места проведения  
праздника. На стенах симметрично висели рождественские венки, еловые  
ветки, украшенные привлекательными яркими шариками, а на потолке  
висели большие хрустальные снежинки. Стол был покрыт белой скатертью,  
обрамлённой красными и зелёными полосами, и такими же красными и  
зелёными снежинками. Посередине стола стояла ваза с самой большой  
еловой веткой, увенчанной большим, с серебристыми блёстками, бантом. На  
каждой из тарелок лежали, свёрнутые в аккуратную звезду, салфетки.  
— Благодаря Себастьяну всё готово вовремя! Это будет самое лучшее  
Рождество!

***

Дело подходило к часу ночи, а праздник всё не заканчивался. Элизабет не  
давала Сиэлю и на минутку присесть. Она уволакивала его в танцы песней за  
песней. То это был медленный танец, не приносящий большого вреда телу и  
слабым лёгким, то это был быстрый и задорный танец, заставляющий  
бедного графа страдать каждый раз. Прислуга Элизабет сидела на кресле  
возле стены и с лёгкой улыбкой смотрела на, излучающую солнечный свет,  
госпожу. Себастьян стоял где-то в конце зала и с пустым взглядом пялился  
куда-то сквозь танцующую пару. Сегодня мог быть идеальный день для того,  
чтобы забрать душу Сиэля, согласно контракту. Остальные условия  
выполнены, что позволяет спокойно насладиться пищей, но всё испортила  
эта заносчивая девочка! Дворецкий даже не заметил, как эта самая девочка  
подошла к нему.  
— Себастьян, ты выглядишь грустным, — Лиззи взяла со столика стакан  
воды и жадно его выпила, восстанавливаясь после нескольких танцев подряд.  
Сиэль видел, как гостья заговорила с его дворецким, но решил понаблюдать  
издалека.  
— Не люблю Рождество, — холодно парировал тот, хотя обычно тепло и  
дружелюбно вёл диалог со всеми.  
— А почему?

— Хм, — Себастьян призадумался. Раз подвернулся такой шанс, почему бы  
им не воспользоваться? — На самом деле, я и демон и дворецкий. Сиэль  
заключил сделку со мной, и теперь я должен забрать его душу, по контракту.  
Ты не задумывалась, почему он носит повязку? Под ней находится метка, —  
он произносил это очень настойчиво, не торопясь выделяя всё, что требуется.  
Это нагоняло неудобную атмосферу.  
Сиэль видел это со стороны: вокруг Себастьяна начала появляться из  
ниоткуда темнота, поглощающая в себя всех, кто находится рядом. Красные  
глаза загорелись и стали ещё более демоническими. Фантомхайв мог  
поклясться, что видел, как дворецкий собирался снять перчатку левой руки.  
На той руке находилась метка, такая же, как у него самого на глазу. Сиэль  
всеми силами держался на месте, чтобы не помешать Себастьяну договорить.  
Ведь если он перебьёт демона, это вызовет подозрения.  
— С-Себастьян? Что ты такое говоришь? — леди испуганно попятилась  
назад, не отрывая удивлённых глаз с дворецкого. Голос её начал дрожать.  
— Ничего, не берите в голову, — в один миг вся эта аура испарилась, а  
демон натянул жизнерадостную улыбку.  
— Ладно. Мне надо отлучиться. Я скоро, — Лиззи поспешно подбежала к  
своей слуге и повела её в сторону дамской комнаты.  
Сиэль проследил за действием гостьи и дождался момента, когда она  
пропадёт за поворотом. Он, пронизывая дворецкого сердитым взглядом,  
подошёл к нему.  
— Ты что творишь? — проговорил молодой граф сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Мне надо было её как-то отвлечь. Господин, наступил тот день, —  
Себастьян с усмешкой смотрел сверху вниз на Сиэля. Граф понимал, какой  
день пришёл. И знал, что в этот день он лишится души, потому что час мести  
давно прошёл.  
— Хорошо, только сделай это как можно быстрее и оставь записку Лиззи.  
— Да, мой господин, — дворецкий, быстро написав записку для Элизабет,

взял на руки графа и они телепортировались к развалинам старого каменного  
сооружения, где должен был происходить ритуал.

***

Леди вернулась в столовую и была сильно удивлена. Никого в зале не  
было, кроме горничной, которая стояла возле стола и читала какую-то  
записку.  
— Мэйлин, а где Сиэль и дворецкий?  
— Вот, прочитайте, — горничная подала записку Элизабет и убежала в  
сторону своей комнаты.  
Юная леди вчитывалась в аккуратный почерк Себастьяна. С лица уходило  
всё больше радостных эмоций. День начинался так хорошо: она, наконец,  
встретилась с Сиэлем, украсила любимое поместье к празднику, прекрасно  
провела время, пока танцевала. Но теперь, по какой-то необъяснимой  
причине, её возлюбленный погиб, а дворецкий исчез. Как он мог исчезнуть?  
Лиззи осела на пол, смяв в кулаке бумажку, и спрятала лицо за ладонями.  
Солёные капли потекли из глаз, падая с ладоней и впитываясь в юбку платья.  
Неожиданно, в её голове что-то щёлкнуло. Если сопоставить, ранее  
услышанные, слова Себастьяна и записку вместе, то можно прийти к выводу:  
Себастьян забрал душу Сиэля. Но почему он ушёл, не объяснив ничего ей, не  
успокоив. Хотя, он же демон, зачем ему это надо.  
Элизабет пришла странная идея в голову. Она очень абсурдная и не  
поддаётся никакой логике. Лиззи могла бы вызвать Себастьяна, так как он  
демон. Но зачем? Чтобы узнать причину, по которой они совершили сделку?  
Чтобы вылить ему всё, что она о нём думает? Причину он, скорее всего, не  
объяснит, а выговориться она может и своей подчинённой. В голове  
крутились тысяча и одна мысль, смешиваясь воедино и вызывая лёгкую  
головную боль.  
Как теперь ей быть весёлой, когда она лишилась, в первую очередь,

единственного друга? С кем теперь её свяжут родители узами брака? Или она  
останется одна?  
Лицо Элизабет больше не выражало никаких эмоций, из глаз не текли слёзы,  
а плечи не тряслись. Девушка поднялась на ноги и вернулась к прислуге.  
— Мы едем домой. И больше никогда сюда не возвращаемся.


End file.
